Be Cool
by SenoritaAlmodovar
Summary: Uma briga pode realmente desestabilizar Eric Cartman? Uma briga entre ele e Stan Marsh? StanxCartman; leve KylexKenny


.

.

.

.

.

Depois de assistir _Jewpacabra_ os meus caracteres não estão Oc's =^.^=

.

* * *

Ele não pode acreditar. Por que diabos isso teve que acontecer? Não que se importasse com o fato em tudo, mas... foi uma briga justamente com aquela pessoa, aquela que mais tinha paciência com ele, mais compaixão, mais compreensão. O menino da bola felpuda vermelha. Stan

.

Agora ele estava ali no canto de seu quarto, lamentando-se abraçado com seu sapo de pelúcia

.

–Hey Cartman! O que aconteceu hoje?

.

–É parece que viu um fantasma

.

Cartman não disse nada, ao invés disso encolheu-se mais em seu canto. No minimo seus amigos haviam percebido sua ausência nas ultimas duas aulas e correram para saber o que tinha acontecido. Sorte que apenas dois deles estavam presentes

.

–Kenny ,acho que ele não esta passando bem..._sussurrou

.

–Melhor eu pegar um copo d'água e um calmante

.

–Eu ia sugerir uma foto, mas essa também é uma boa

.

Kenny abafou uma risada, mas continuou

.

–É serio, melhor ficar de olho nele

.

–Ei gordinho o que aconteceu?

.

–Fique longe de mim judeu imundo! Eu quero ficar sozinho

.

Kyle ignorou o pedido e sentou-se ao seu lado

.

–Calma..Psiu, eu sou seu amigo você pode confiar em mim

.

–Não, não posso! E você não é meu amigo!

.

–Tudo bem, eu não sou, mas eu quero ajudar

.

–Não, não quer, você deve estar rindo por dentro agora

.

–Esta enganado, estou rindo por dentro e por fora, mas _adiantou-se_ eu juro que paro se me contar o que esta acontecendo

.

Kyle levou sua mão ate o ombro do amigo, mas este a mordeu como um cão raivoso

.

–Aaaaargh! SOLTA!

.

–Voltei_ Kenny sustentava um sorriso antes de se deparar com a cena inusitada_O que?

.

–KENNY EU VOU PERDER A MÃO, RAPIDO ME AJUDA!

.

Kenny correu para o lado contrario e tentou empurrar Eric para longe do amigo

.

–Enloqueceu! Você esta ajudando ele!

.

–Mas o que você quer que eu faça, ele é quatro vezes o meu tamanho!

.

–Não sei! Bate nele com o abajur!

.

–Nãaao! Eu vou morrer eletrocutado!

.

–Porra Kenny! Por favor!

.

Kenny pegou o abajur que estava perto da cama e desligou gentilmente da tomada

.

–Anda logo!

.

E com o abajur Kenny mirou fielmente na nuca do menino maior ''Desculpe por isso'' e desferiu um golpe certeiro, Mysterion de ser desacordando-o

.

Kyle rapidamente recolheu para si a mão lesionada

.

–Desgraçado! Ele mordeu minha mão

–Eu acho que está sangrando

.

–Não, esta tudo bem.

.

–Eu sei, mas e Cartman?

.

Kyle tentou decodificar a preocupação na voz do menino, mas só quando avistou uma poça de sangue sobre o carpete da sala apavorou-se

.

– Bendito seja Jacó e seus doze filhos, eu falei para bater e não matar!

.

–Eu não tenho culpo! Foi você quem disse para certa-lo com o abajur

.

–E você faz tudo que os outros mandam você fazer?

.

Kenny olhou de soslaio para Klye

.

–Tudo bem, verifica a pressão dele e não mova a cabeça dele!

.

O loiro verificou o pulso do amigo para averiguar ainda a presença de seus sinais vitais

.

–Esta tudo bem, ele esta respirando.

.

–Graças a Moisés! Eu não sou amigo de um assassino

.

–Como se o comparsa também não fosse tão culpado quanto

.

–Negativo, eu sugeri uma ação e você fez outra

.

–Perai ai, eu acabei de salvar a sua mão, se não a sua vida!

.

–E acha legal salvar a vida dos outros dessa maneira, e se te matassem você iria gostar?

.

–Eu não sei! Talvez eu morra todo santo dia e vocês nem percebam!

.

–Vai começar com essa historia de maldição de novo

.

–Vocês não acreditam, mas Eric sabe do que eu estou falando

.

–Sim eu sei, agora poderia me ajudar, estou começando a sentir uns calafrios

.

–Como se Cartman fosse a pessoa mais confiável

.

–Rapazes, por favor, uma ajuda...

.

–Sabe Kyle, acho que julga mal o Eric, deve ser por isso que ele esta desse jeito

.

–Agora vai dizer que ele esta desse jeito por minha causa?

.

–Por que mais seria?

.

–Bom Harry Potter, já parou para refletir que talvez você seja problema?

.

–Eu! Impossível, Eric me considera o seu melhor amigo, compartilhamos a corrente da amizade

.

–Essa bijouteria _Made in China_? Por favor me poupe

.

–Pelo menos eu tenho uma, aposto que Stan nunca lhe deu nada

.

–Stan...

.

–Não precisamos esfregar na cara dos outros, todos sabem que somos melhores amigos

.

–Certo, e qual foi a ultima vez que ele fez algo especial pela sua amizade? Abre os olhos, ele tem Wendy! Ou acha que trocaria um boquete a ficar escutando seus problemas!

.

–Eu sou muito mais importante para ele do que a Wendy o faz

.

–Aham, sei...

.

–Acho que você deveria engolir suas palavras, já que mulher sempre esteve em primeiro plano em sua vida

.

–Tem razão, mas elas não me preenchem com comida e Eric faz isso como ninguém certo amigão?

.

–Querem saber o que eu acho?

.

Os dois se voltaram para o amigo semi-consciente

.

–Eu acho os dois deveriam arrumar um motel e deixarem-me sozinho

.

Então ele apagou novamente

**.**

**~~OooOO~~**

**.**

Cartman acordou alguns minutos depois em sua cama

.

–Como vim parar aqui?

.

–Não foi simples, tivemos que chamar um guindaste

.

–Não tem graça Kyle, cadê o Kenny?

.

–Acho que foi fuçar nas coisas da sua mãe, sabe como ele fã do trabalho dela

.

–Karhl!

.

–Okok, foi mal, esqueci que você está fragilizado hoje

.

–Não estou fragilizado, estou irrado! Se não bastasse isso os dois patetas surgem para tentar me matar na minha própria casa

.

–Muita calma nessa hora! Não fui eu que tentei arrancar uma mão fora enquanto só estava tentando ajudar alguém terrivelmente alterado!

.

–Bom, sorte a sua que conseguiu salva-la, imagina sem ela para bater punheta no vestiário das meninas

.

Cartman recebeu uma bofetada na cara

.

–Engraçadinho, sorte a sua que eu tenho ela para socar a sua cara

.

–Porra, apesar de miudinho você bate que igual o Mike Tyson_ acariciou o maxilar

.

–Mike Tyson? E eu achando que te bater adiantava alguma coisa, mas se nem ele resolve

.

–Haha Kyle, virou comediante agora? Estou me roendo por dentro

.

–Que bom, porque quando perder todos os dentes vai ser o único jeito

.

–Kenny, Socorro!

.

–O que foi agora! Kyle o que você fez?

.

–Estou prestes a terminar o que aquele abajur começou

.

–Kyle para nos prometemos ajuda-lo lembra?

.

–Eu não prometi nada. O que é isso que esta segurando?

.

–N..na..da, é só um DVD que eu encontrei na sala

.

–Não temos DVD na sala...Ando mexendo nas coisas da minha mãe?

.

Cartman entregou-lhe um olhar gélido enquanto Kenny riu nervosamente e Kyle tentou esconder o dele

.

–Relaxa Fat Ass, ela nem vai sentir falta desse _Kyle pegou de sua mão e faz seu amigo ficar mais embaraçado

.

– Emmanuelle?_ ostentou um sorriso maroto

.

–_Erika Blanc_ está formidável nesse filme

.

–Eu ainda prefiro a _Monique Gabrielle_

.

–Eu prefiro vocês fora da minha casa

.

–Cara, sinceramente, você tem uma mina de ouro aqui

.

–O judeu é o unico que guarda ouro em volta do pescoço, isso é pornografia barata

.

–Você precisa apreciar mais dessa pornografia barata_Kyle comentou e Kenny esbanjou outra risada

.

–Certo! Eu já entendi, agora que vocês tem com o que passar o tempo, porque não vão fazer um Ménage a trois entre vocês e a Emmanuelle e me deixem sofrer em paz

.

–Ok, Cartman brincadeiras a partes podemos entender o que esta acontecendo aqui?

.

–Eu me recuso a compartilhar esse momento com os pervertidos

.

Kyle enviou-lhe um olhar mortal

.

–Se não disser agora eu vou descobrir de um jeito ou de outro

.

–Uh! Que medo, vai chamar os seus amigos judeus para me pregar na cruz _ Kyle conteve-se com esse ultima observação, mesmo que Kenny já tentava-o acalmar

.

–Eu não aguento tudo sozinho, vou ligar para Stan

.

–Nãaaaaaao!

.

Os dois assustaram-se com a reação do maior. Todavia, Kyle aproveitou para chantagear

.

–Então desenrola essa historia ou eu vou chama-lo para vir aqui e tratar disso pessoalmente

.

–Tudo bem, eu falo! Mas, por favor, não liguem para ele_Cartman abraço as pernas e enterrou a cabeça entre elas, enquanto deixou seus amigos confusos

.

O ruivo sussurrou para o loiro

.

–Por que não disse que Cartman estava chateado com Stan?

.

–Eu que te pergunto, ele não é seu melhor amigo?

.

–Sim, mas, ele não disse nada

.

–Pelo jeito a coisa é pior do que nos imaginávamos

.

–Será?

.

Eles voltaram a olhar para o menino perturbado

.

–Ok, é pior do que imaginávamos

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Continua..._


End file.
